Hopes Promise
by twomanybros
Summary: Angelus learns that after Angel had a realationship with a woman 16 years ago he really did get her pregnant-Hope who knows nothing about the whole vampire&demon thing.Can he get to her and turn her evil beforeConnor gets to her?Based on shows after3/5/03
1. The Backround

Sixteen years ago Angel was roaming around the United States and ended up east of Miami, Florida in a small town called Jefferson City. Angel met someone. No one to special but he liked her and she liked him. He dated her for about six months. During that time period he managed never to see her during the day. She did think this a little odd, but she had such a hectic work life that she was very busy during the day so she couldn't see him anyway. He made it look like he ate popcorn at the movies and she became so in love with him that she could see no faults in him. Her live began to revolve around him. If they didn't go out one night she would stay at home thinking about him. One night they went to her house and as they were talking she told him she was pregnant. He was convinced she had cheated on him because he believed he couldn't have children. He fled in anger to California, and forgot all about her. But she never forgot him. Nine months later a baby girl was born. She was her moms pride and joy, thus she was named Hope. Even though Hope tried to be perfect her mom was stressed and overworked. And she never got over Angel. Finally she turned to drugs to heal her pain. Only that made it worse. Soon enough Hopes mother was so far in dept they had to live their life in fear of drug lords. One night Hope and her mother did a reckless thing. They went for a walk. It may be seemly harmless but not when people are after you. Hope and her mother were both shot. Hope's bullet only grazed her arm while her mother was hit straight in the chest. "Promise me something My Hope," Hopes mother whispered as she laid in Hope's arms. "promise me you'll find your father. Tell him I never cheated. Tell him I always loved him." "Mom there is no need for me to promise anything! You're going to make it. I know you will. You have to!" Hope sobbed she could hear sirens in the distance. Faster! She urged them silently. Faster! "Hope, My Hope so strong. I love you honey. But I'm not strong enough." "Yes you are!" Hope screamed, shaking now. Knowing her mom was dieing.  
  
"Mom, mom, mommy!" Hope felt her moms breathing slow down; she started to whisper, "Promise me." "Shhhh." Hope whispered. "I promise. I will. I love you mom." Hopes mom's breathing slowly stopped. The ambulance came and Hope's mom was pronounced dead. Hope was carried into the ambulance whispering, "I promise, I promise." 


	2. Road Trip!

Six months later Hope was going through the normal 15 year old rebellion stage. Her once auburn hair (now down to her elbows) had blue highlights. She had gone from sweet and innocent to pissed off hating everyone and armed with kickboxing class (not to mention karate, tyboe, and martial arts). Hope now lived with her grandmother but they didn't get along well because Hopes grandma was not very nice. She hated Angel for leaving, she knew it was what caused Hope's mother to screw up her life, so she also hated Hope for being his daughter. "I'm leaving!" Hope screamed at her grandmother one day after one of their many long fights. "Where do you think you will go? Your only 15." "I'll find my father." Hope said calmly. Her grandmother's eyes went dark. "You're just as bad as he is, your both pathetic, selfish..." Hope's grandmother's voice faded as Hope walked out. With her leather back pack over her shoulder and rembering what her mom once said, He said he might go out west. Wanted to see the only place he hadn't. She pulled out a map she had been working on for quite a while. Her memory may not be perfect but she had to start somewhere. On the map she had marked off all the places on the US she remembered her mom mentioning him saying. The more she had to think about him the more pissed off she got. How dare he leave her mom! It was him that made her so depressed, him that made her turn to drugs. She knew her mom should have gotten over it but he knew how codependent her mom was. She needed him! And now I need him. She said to herself dropping to her knees and crying. Then she got up wiped off her tears and scolded herself. I don't cry! I have to do this! Knowing this she walked to the closest highway and stuck out her thumb. A man pulled up and told her he was going to Dallas. She looked at her map looked at him and decided it was good enough. She smiled and got in the car. 


	3. Demons and green things

Three weeks, and over a thousand miles later she ended up in LA. It had been a hard hunt after Dallas she gave up there and went to Arizona and caught a trail there to Sunnydale were she got a huge lead from some British, bleached haired, pale wako. She practically had to beat the shit out of him before he talked. What the hell was Angel Investigations? It looked like a Hotel. She couldn't decide whether to go in or not. So she sunk in through a window that seemed to lead to a kitchen. As she listened in and peeked she began to get the feeling something was errirely wrong. "I say I should go make rounds." A black bald guy said. He had some kind of crossbow in hand. "It's day time." A young looking brunette with glasses pointed out. What ever that meant. "Guns right, he could find a way in through the sewers." She heard a rough sounding girl say. She couldn't see her but she was probably in her 20's also. Who the hell was "He" and why would "He" be in the sewers? What is wrong with these people? "I say we just dust him." A young boy's voice came on. POP! Sounded like someone punching something, or someone. After that she heard a really loud bang and a thud. "Jesus, Connor don't be dumb you can't hit anyone!" The girl with glasses said. She then walked out of view towards him most likely. "She started it" He mumbled. "Spoken like a true teenager" The one known as Gun said. "I told you we ARE NOT killing Angel" The girl out of view said. Angel! Hope's heart skipped a beat. Why would they kill him. "What about Angelus?" Connor said. "You know the only way to kill Angelus is to kill Angel." The unknown girl said coldly. "So?!" Connor shot back. "Boy I should just..." "STOP!" An older man interrupted her as he walked in. Well he was old really, just older 30 or so. "You all know Angelus wants us to fight. Now we are not killing Angel. We are putting Angelus back to were he came from and never letting him out again. Agreed?" He asked looking at everyone. She heard mummurs and then... "What about the other demon?" Gun said. As everyone looked at him Hope's heart stopped completely. These people really were crazy! Demons, killing if she didn't get out they might kill her. She started to back away slowly and quietly, but then It came in. It had red horns and was green. It didn't really see her as he walked in, but she sure as hell saw him. "Hey Sweetie, How did the fight go?" It asked barley looking at her. As he opened the fridge she, Hope just staring at It's back in shock, she caught sight of blood in jars! That was when she finally screamed. "AHHHHH!!" her face had turned completely white. "AHHHHH!" it screamed back and jumped. "What the hel... Oh." the girl with glasses was the last thing Hope saw before her knees gave way and her eyes closed. 


End file.
